A voice prompting function can directly notify a user of relevant information by voice, eliminating the need for the user to manually check his/her smart phone. Therefore, the voice prompting function has become one of standard functions of a smart phone.
To use the voice prompting function to perform voice prompt for unread communication messages, the user can enable the voice prompting function of a smart phone, and set a prompting manner. Upon receiving an unread communication message, the smart phone can perform voice prompt on detailed contents of the received unread communication message in the set prompting manner. As such, the user can learn the detailed contents of the unread communication message from the voice prompt when it is inconvenient for the user to view the screen of the smart phone.